1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for stabilizing the scanning direction in an image field scanning device such as an infrared scanning device or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent application No. 0,051,274 describes an apparatus for scanning an image field with two scanners. One scanner sweeps or scans image lines with a high sweep or scanning speed in the horizontal direction. The other scanner causes the scanning or sweeping of the image or rather, the half image with a slow scanning speed perpendicularly to the first scanning direction extending horizontally. Thus, the image field is scanned linearly with a constant angular speed. The prior art apparatus comprises a signal receiver functioning as a detector which is imaged by an optical system in infinity. It is desirable, that such an image field scanning apparatus is stabilized with regard to its scanning direction relative to a rated or desired scanning direction also referred to as central or mean scanning direction or rather, view direction. To achieve such stabilization it might be feasible to mount the entire scanning apparatus on a stabilized platform. A stabilized platform is not only expensive, it might not be suitable for certain applications, such as in connection with an infrared scanner.